Cuando estabas ahí
by lara here
Summary: Tras la guerra el mundo y la gente cambia. Nadie sale sin heridas de guerra y el futuro es algo incierto, cosa que con el dolor aun fresco nadie nota. Sin embargo Hermione, la bruja más brillante hasta ahora, descubrirá que entre buenos y malos no hay más que similitudes cuando tenga que proteger y cuidar de quien menos pensaba.
1. Prólogo

_**When you were there**_

 _Capítulo 1: Heridas y sorpresas._

La guerra destruye, separa, hiere. Y para des fortuna de muchos reticentes de justicia, portadores de frescas heridas de la guerra, esta no hace excepciones. Niños, jóvenes, viejos…todos, tanto buenos como malos salen con marcas de batalla.

Sin embargo, al tener el dolor a flor de piel y el miedo invadiendo aun el juicio no nos damos cuenta de las penas sufridas ajenas a nosotros y menos aún si se tratan de aquellas pertenecientes a nuestro enemigo, el traidor.

Si tan solo alguien levantara la vista del suelo y mirara a su alrededor notaría que ambos grupos combatientes tienen muchas más cosas en común de las que se habrían imaginado.

Entre la imponente sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido Hogwarts la familia Weasley estaba enfrentándose al dolor de la ausencia de un ser querido. Los acompañaban en silencio como miembros ya de la familia Hermaione y Harry.

-Herm, démosles espacio.- Le susurró el niño que vivió a su amiga para que Ron no pudiera escucharlos más el susurro parecía innecesario entre tantos gritos y llantos.

La castaña asintió y trató suavemente de zafarse del agarre de Ron que se sostenía a ella como si sólo así pudiera mantenerse de pie. El pelirrojo al sentir el pequeño tirón se volvió a su mejor …¿amiga?, ya no lo sabía pero eso no le importaba ya que en esos momentos estaba sumido en un estado de nefelibato del que salía de vez en cuando solo para encontrase con la realidad de pérdida. Aun con la mirada algo perdida se quedó viendo la unión de su mano y la de Hermaione.

-Ron, tengo que salir por algo.-le dijo con tono duce y bajito al oído como si fuera un niño al que no quieren despertar.- Regreso un momento ¿si?, quédate con Ginny.-Se paró de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

Aun sin decirle nada la soltó y se pegó más hacia Ginny que al sentir a su hermano cerca lo abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Harry y Hermaione salieron de ahí con los ojos clavados en el piso. Ninguno quería ver el bien sabido sufrimiento que había a su alrededor. Con paso rápido llegaron a lo que antes había sido uno de los jardines del castillo que daba vista al bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué harás ahora, herm?- Preguntó el ojiverde a su amiga, casi hermana, para alejar de la mente de ambos la tristeza de la muerte de Fred.

Hermaione se tensó un poco, cosa que Harry percibió. Antes de la pelea tenía claro lo que haría, buscaría a sus padres, les devolvería la memoria, trataría de terminar sus estudios y prepararse para ser medimaga, además estaba el tal vez tener un futuro con Ronald. Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó entre Ron y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Si bien le había gustado el beso de Ron, no sintió esa chispa que esperaba. Quería al pelirrojo con todo su corazón pero faltaba algo en ese beso.

-Si te soy sincera…- se recargó de su hermano quien conociendo a la chica sabía que necesitaba de cariño en esos momentos por lo que la rodeo con sus brazos - no lo sé aun.

-Podrías quedarte conmigo. Ahora que todo acabó siento que tengo tiempo de sobra, además creo que me sentiré solo en Grimmauld Place ya que pienso darles su espacio a los Weasley.

-Y ¿Qué pasará con Ginny?-Hermaione se enderezó para verlo interrogativa.

El castaño le sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó hasta sus profundos ojos verdes. Tomo aire y con toda la calma que podía respondió un "todos necesitamos un tiempo de duelo, ¿no lo crees?" que sin querer se escuchó con un tono amargo.

La castaña no respondió. Ese pensamiento ya había rondado por su mente antes y le pareció que tenía razón. Todos necesitan ayuda, tiempo y reflexión para seguir adelante. Si se alejaba de Ron por un tiempo, ambos podrían curar sus heridas y aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Así que… ¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto Harry que se había puesto nervioso ante el silencio de su hermana, ella casi nunca tardaba en dar respuesta y menos a él.

-Me agradaría much….

-¡Señor Potter!-Interrumpió un Kingsley agitado pero serio, tan serio como nunca lo habían visto Harry y Hermaione.-Oh! Lamento interrumpir su conversación jóvenes.-se disculpó al ver a Hermaione ahí.

-Está bien-Dijo Harry levantándose junto con Hermaione.- ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

 _¿Por qué vendrá tan apurado Kingsley? ¿A caso pasará algo malo allá adentro?_ Pensaba la castaña.

-Muchacho, necesito…-Kingsley alternó su vista entre la pareja dudando en continuar.-Ahora que acabo esto necesitaré de ustedes durante un tiempo para aclarar cosas en los juicios siguientes. Los aurores han comenzado a atrapar a los mortífagos y comenzaré a poner orden dentro del magisterio… amm…

La pareja de jóvenes no se sorprendían de lo dicho por Kingsley, desde antes habían supuesto que a él se le daría el cargo de nuevo ministro y , aunque ambos tenían seguro que no querrían envolverse por un tiempo en los asuntos referentes a la posguerra, no podían dejar de lado la justicia que aún faltaba por aplicar.

-Creo que necesitaremos un tiempo de descanso si no te importa.-Dijo Harry al pensar en sus amigos y en los padres de Hermaione.

Tenía que encontrarlos antes de que su casi hermana se hundiera aún más en la tristeza. Había notado como desaparecía con lentitud aquella luz que antes llenaba los ojos de la ojimiel.

-Lo se chico pero en serio los necesito… bueno en realidad al que más necesito es a ti. Señorita Granger, si me disculpa.-Se dirigió el hombre a Hermaione lanzándole una mirada mezclada de pena, preocupación y ansiedad.-Tengo que hablar con el señor Potter sobre algunos asuntos que lastimosamente no puede escuchar usted por ahora.-Forzó una sonrisa fugaz.

Hermaione con duda se despidió de los dos hombres y le aviso a Harry que lo vería después en el gran comedor, o lo que quedaba de él. Dio un último vistazo al ojiverde y se adentró en el castillo.

Al menos la torre de astronomía seguía en pie. Ese lugar se había convertido en su segundo santuario para desahogarse de las penas y lugar de reflexión, claro está que el primer santuario de la cabello de arbusto era la biblioteca pero ya que ésta había sido ocupada por enfermeras y estudiantes caídos no era un buen lugar al que ir.

Al llegar a lo más alto, Hermaione se recargó en el barandal de piedra y observó el horizonte como tantas veces lo había hecho en los años anteriores a su viaje en busca de los horrocruxes.

 _Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo… -_ pensaba la castaña- _justo al momento donde comenzó todo, donde aún tenía unos padres esperando mi regreso del colegio, donde aún podía pasar tiempo con Harry, Ginny y Ron, donde Molly y Arthur regañaban con diversión a todos sus hijos…_

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilladejando un camino húmedo desde su ojo hasta la mandíbula. De repente enfocó su atención a unos gemidos que en un principio había pensado eran suyos.

Tomó con fuerza su varita antes de volverse sobre los talones lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de ella pero lo que vio en seguida la dejó helada.

-Granger, ayúdame.-Suplicó un muy malherido rubio que se cubría el estómago con la mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo emanando sangre.


	2. Latido

**When you were there**

 _Capítulo 2: Latido._

Todo dolor cambia sin consentimiento a las personas sin embargo, éstas tienen la posibilidad de elegir si las cambiara para bien o para mal. Si la persona elige la primera opción, significa que ese dolor no fue en vano, mas si se elige la segunda, ese dolor simplemente fue una oportunidad perdida.

* * *

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla dejando un camino húmedo desde su ojo hasta la mandíbula. De repente enfocó su atención a unos gemidos que en un principio había pensado eran suyos.

Tomó con fuerza su varita antes de volverse sobre los talones lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de ella pero lo que vio en seguida la dejó helada.

-Granger, ayúdame.-Suplicó un muy malherido rubio que se cubría el estómago con la mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo emanando sangre.

Hermaione se había quedado de piedra. Podía jurar por Merlín que justo antes de ir a buscar a Nagini para terminar con la guerra había visto que Draco y su familia escapaban y ahora lo tenía frente a ella.

-¿Qué?…¡Malfoy!…-Logró balbucear apuntando con su varita al rubio.-No te atrevas…

-¿Estás viendo que me cuesta moverme y aun así crees que te atacaré?-La voz de Malfoy respondió con desesperación e ironía al tiempo que alzaba un poco las manos en señal de rendición.- Y te dices ser inteligente.- remató entre dientes contrayendo la cara de dolor.

 _Cierto. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le sucedió?!._ Pensaba la castaña aun manteniendo su distancia.

-Debe estar por aquí esa maldita sangre sucia.-canturreo alguien haciendo que Hermaione sintiera escalofríos por la espalda.

Esa voz la recordaría por siempre después de ser torturada por la desquiciada de Bellatrix. ¡Era aquel carroñero! Y no venía solo. Varios pares de zapatos se escuchaban por el corredor a toda prisa. Era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran.

La chica apenas había caído en cuenta del peligro cuando Draco llegó hasta ella tomándola por los hombros con fuerza.

-Granger, necesitamos salir de aquí.-El mercurio de sus ojos estaba congelado cuando Hermaione miro las enormes orbes del rubio frente a su cara. –Ellos vienen a por nosotros.

-¿Pero qué demonios…-La mano de Draco interrumpió su frase. Tenía que hablar bajo para ganar algunos segundos.

Apenas acabó la frase, Hermaione pudo ver sobre el hombro de Draco que al menos seis carroñeros habían llegado y no le cabía la menor duda de que los matarían, bueno al menos a ella.

Gastando las energías que le quedaban, Draco los empujó al vacío provocando que Hermaione soltara un chillido apretujando su varita en el pecho y aferrándose a la negra camisa de Malfoy esperando la sensación de vértigo y poco después su muerte, pero eso nunca llegó.

Abrió lentamente un ojo y observó a su alrededor, aunque todo lo que podía ver además del hombro de Malfoy eran algunos troncos de abedules y podía escuchar agua corriendo.

Draco se separó lo justo para poder ver la cara de Hermaione y mostrarle una minúscula sonrisa de alivio, para sorpresa de la castaña, y juntando sus frentes.

-Lamento haberte manchado con sangre.-Intentó fallidamente el rubio limpiar el cuello y labios de una Hermaione estupefacta ya que mientras más pasaba su mano sobre la delicada piel de la chica deja un rastro nuevo de sangre fresca.

-Argh…-Se quejó doblándose de dolor. La castaña reaccionó y lo sostuvo justo a tiempo para salvarlo de caerse de bruces.

-Entremos.-Tosió Malfoy.

-Pero…

-¡Maldita sea, solo ayúdame Granger!-Gimió. Dio dos pasos antes de sentir a la chica a su lado. En serio que esa chica no tenía sentido común para opinión de Draco. Primero evita su caída y luego se rehúsa a seguir cooperando.

-Solo porque me salvaste hace rato te ayudare, pero ni creas que me quedaré contigo ni un solo segundo más del necesario para mantenerte con vida, Malfoy.-Dijo la castaña tratando de aparentar frialdad y autoridad.-Tómalo como que estamos a mano.

-A mano mi trasero.-Alcanzó a escuchar de Malfoy en un murmullo para lo cual se detuvo en seco.

Comenzaban a darle ganas de desperdiciar sus últimas fuerzas para regresar a la bruja malagradecida a Hogwarts entregándoselas en bandeja de plata a los carroñeros. Claro que Malfoy ya había esperado una respuesta de reticencia por parte de la bruja pero no al poco tiempo de haber llegado a un lugar seguro. _¡Acabo de salvarla de una muerte segura! ¡¿Que no lo ve?!_

-¿Que dijiste?

-Ni siquiera has hecho nada y ya sientes que estamos a mano.-Siguió su camino sin mirarla siquiera.

 _Ja! aun en su estado es arrogante, maleducado y logra ponerme de nervios._ Pensó Hermaione fulminando con la mirada a la platinada cabeza de Malfoy que se alejaba con relativa lentitud hacia a casa.

-Pues mira que ni siquiera acepte el ayudarte. Me trajiste prácticamente a la fuerza-Dijo enojada pero se tapó la boca con las manos como si hubiera dicho algo relamente malo.

En primera; si quería ser medimaga en un futuro, que si ya en principio era menos que un espejismo ahora era como asegurar que se convertiría en la nueva señora Malfoy, tendría que estar ofreciendo su ayuda a cualquier persona que la necesitara.Y en segunda, el rubio en verdad necesitaba ayuda. Hermaione sentía que en cualquier momento Malfoy prácticamente caería frente a ella muerto al desangrarse.

Al llegar a los escalones, Malfoy sentía sus piernas temblar y le estaba costando trabajo enfocar la vista. Hermaione notó como el delgado joven se tabaleaba y haciendo caso a su razón decidió ayudarle por el momento. Ya que aún no se había movido de su lugar acortó los pasos ente ambos y pasando el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros lo ayudó a entrar.

Era más pesado de lo que Hermaione suponía por lo que les tomó algunos minutos llegar a la sala donde la chica no tuvo de otra que acostarlo sobre el inmaculadamente blanco sillón. Sin perder más tiempo curó con relativa facilidad las heridas menos graves de Malfoy con simples hechizos pero al tratar de curar la herida más grave esta simplemente no cerraba.

-No cerrará así.-Señaló débilmente Draco.-Fue provocada por magia negra.

-Malfoy, en ese caso soy inexperta en esto.-Dijo angustiada evitando que Draco se sentara y facilitara el sangrado.

-Necesito mi varita.-Gimió cerrando los ojos.-Yo me arreglaré con ésta.-El chico buscaba con desesperación entre su túnica.

Hermaione sintiendo algo de culpabilidad se la entregó rapidamente. Se la había quitado a Malfoy mientras subían los escalones sin que el se diera cuenta como medida de protección.

El muchacho tomó la varita sin preguntar porque Hermaione la tenía y formuló algunos hechizos que eran completamente desconocido para la cabello de arbusto. Para el alivio de Hermaione la herida había dejado de sangrar y ambos soltaron un suspiro sonriendo inconsientemente.

-Aún falta tu brazo.-Observó Hermaione apartando la mirada de los hipnotizantes metales de Draco. Estaba por tomarle el brazo para inspeccionarlo pero Draco lo quitó rápidamente al tiempo que se arrinconaba en el sillón como un niño temeroso.

-Eso sanará por si solo.-Su tono era frío y su rostro había adquirido un gesto sombrío.-No quiero que lo toques, oíste.

Hermaione estaba por reclamar cuando una elegante mujer se apareció en medio de la habitación. Venía con las vestiduras empolvadas y varios mechones de cabello salían del elegante peinado. Se acercó rápidamente a su hijo colgándose de su cuello al llegar a su lado murmurando cosas ininteligibles para Hermaione aunque supuso que eran palabras para tranquilizar a Draco.

-Tenemos que llevarlo arriba.-Se dirigió Narcissa a la chica después de revisar con la mirada el estado de su hijo. Aunque aparentaba actuar con calma su voz denotaba angustia.

-Madre, ya no estoy sangrando. De verdad que estoy bien.-Interrumpió Draco endulzando la voz.- Ya estoy …

El cuerpo de Malfoy convulsionó a mitad de la oración. Madre y compañera del chico miraron horrorizadas sin saber bien que hacer. Cuando se detuvo el movimiento Narcissa corrió hacia la cocina dejando a una hermaione de piedra en la sala.

-Hermaione, levita a Draco a una habitación.-Dijo apurada Narcissa.- Y desabrocha su ropa mientras reparo unas pociones. ¡Ahora niña!-Grito al no ver respuesta de la castaña.

-Sí.-Chilló Hermaione saliendo del shock para levitar el inconsciente cuerpo de Malfoy detrás de sí por las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba lo colocó con cuidado en la primera cama que encontró.

Mientras tanto, Narcissa Malfoy se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina preparando y mezclando ingredientes lo más rápido que sus manos podían pensando en lo que haría los días siguientes.

Hacía ya cuatro años que había sospechado de los sentimientos de su hijo por aquella muchacha amiga de Potter. Sinceramente, si tenía razón sobre sus sospechas a ella no le molestaría ayudarle a su hijo. Hacía mucho que las estupideces de la sangre pura le importaban un bledo y sólo había fingido su interés sobre el tema por su deber de esposa y señora Malfoy.

Aún recordaba a la perfección como Draco, momentos antes de que el trío dorado llegara a su casa y la castaña fuera torturada por (lastimosamente para Narcissa-9 su hermana, le había confesado los sentimientos que había guardado para con la castaña desde tercer año de colegio.

Por esa razón no le sorprendió que justo cuando estaban escapando su hijo regresara a la lucha en busca de la chica, y conocía además otras causas de la preocupación de su hijo.

Los mortífagos junto con los carroñeros, que ahora portaban también la marca tenebrosa otorgada por Voldemort como recompensa por sus servicios, matarían sin piedad a cualquier traidor de la sangre pura y a los hijos de muggles.

Narcissa suspiró. A partir de ahora tendría que trabajar muy duro manteniendo escondidos y a salvo a esos dos, incluso podría tener que dar su vida a cambio.

* * *

Hola corazones. ¿Cómo han estado? Soy consiente de que la historia aparenta no tener ni pies ni cabeza pero tomen en cuenta de que a penas comienza.

Me alegraría mucho si me dejaran saber su opinión en un Review.

Nos vemos!


	3. De nuevo

When you were there

 _Capítulo 3: De nuevo._

Debemos aprender a observar cada detalle que nos rodea. La vida se va tan pronto y nuestra mente esta tan ocupada en cosas que a veces no merecen les otorguemos la máxima importancia que algunas personas mueren sin siquiera disfrutar de al menos una de la maravillas que las cosas más simples nos pueden dar.

Cada detalle vale, cada detalle cuenta una historia, cada detalle en nuestra vida está ahí por alguna razón y esa razón es la que debemos de descubrir a través de nuestra vida.

* * *

-¡Déjame!-Gritaba Harry desesperado por librarse del hombre que lo tenía sujeto por los brazos y lo jalaba hacia un pasadizo cerca de donde solía rondar La Dama de Gris.

-No.-Respondió secamente Kingsley sin detener su camino.

Después de que Hermione dejó a los dos hombres Kingsley le había confesado a Harry las sospechas de un ataque posterior a la muerte de Voldemort por parte de los mortífagos. Le explicó a Harry que los mortífagos probablemente quisieran matarlo primero y/o después a los hijos de muggles. Había rumores de que los mortífagos habían realizado un hechizo especial para poder detectar a los "sangre sucia" y aunque aún no estaban seguros sobre la validez de eso no podía dudar de nada, en última instancia algo tan ilógico o poco creíble podía volverse cierto.

Estaban planeando o mejor dicho discutiendo acaloradamente una posible respuesta al ataque. Kingsley trataba de imponerle a Harry el esconderlo primero y le prometía resguardar después a sus amigos más el ojiverde se negaba y le gritaba a Kingsley que eso era una locura y que no estaba dispuesto a esconderse a menos de que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo primero.

El solo hecho de imaginarse a Hermione en manos de los mortífagos lo volvía loco. No podía perder a alguien más. Esta vez no podría sobrevivir, preferiría mil veces enfrentarse mil veces de nuevo a Voldemort antes que perder a Hermione. Era su única familia, ni siquiera con los Weasley se sentía tan en casa como cuando estaba junto a su castaña.

Ahí estaban los dos peleando cuando unos acelerados Neville y Luna llegaron hasta ellos. Harry acababa de preguntar a los chicos el por qué de su estado cuando una explosión sobre sus cabezas ensordeció todo.

La batalla comenzaba de nuevo. Harry se levantó aun con la ausencia del sentido del oído buscando con la mirada a sus acompañantes más no podía ver nada. Una nube de escombros cegaba todo a su alrededor. A penas podía ver sus manos. De repente sintió como lo jalaban a la fuerza.

-Necesitamos sacarte de aquí, Harry. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Te matarán!-Le gritaba al oído a Harry ya que aún estaba algo sordo.

-¡Que no! Debo ir por Hermione. ¡Kinglsey déjame ir, carajo!

Llevaba ya un tiempo siendo arrastrado por los corredores del castillo, que otra vez estaban siendo demolidos, bien sujeto de la espalda por Kingsley. Tiempo que al chico le parecían horas angustiantes en las que Hermione podía haber sido atacada por los mortífagos.

-No pienso dejar que todos mis esfuerzos y los de Dumbledor por mantenerte vivo se vayan por un pozo.-El chico lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo sacándole todo el aire.- Iré por ella después si eso es lo que quieres.

Kingsley murmuró unas palabras a un retrato y este se abrió dándole el pase de entrada a un oscuro corredor.

-¡No!- gritó el chico aventando patadas a la nada.- ¡¿Cómo piensas que me iré si tú no has hecho más que mentir sobre esconder a mis amigos para ponerlos a salvo?!

El hombre no dijo nada por unos momentos mientras seguía arrastrando a Harry por el largo pasillo del pasadizo. Estaba cansado de intentar que Harry entrara en razón y facilitara su trabajo de mantenerlo con vida. Había seleccionado ese trabajo cuando unos momentos después de vencer a Voldemort los pocos integrantes sobrevivientes de la Orden se habían reunido a discutir sobre los rumores que circulaban.

-Volveré a por ella.-Dijo con desgana sin soltar aún al chico.

-¡No sabes en donde está!-Gritó intentando golpear al hombre de nuevo.- Ni yo mismo lo sé -dijo irónico ya en voz baja comenzando a sentirse culpable de dejar que su Hermione se fuera sola.

* * *

Hermione se había quedado petrificada, tal y como aquel basilisco lo había hecho cuando cursaba su segundo curso de colegio.

El hecho de ver a Malfoy convulsionando justo enfrente de ella era demasiado, jamás se hubiera imaginado el estado tan grave de Malfoy. Era cierto que lo odiaba y mucho pero aun así ver su cuerpo siendo atacado por espasmos había sido horrendo. La hacía recordar cuando Bellatrix la había torturado y ella no podía hacer nada a pesar de que se retorcía de dolor bajo el cuerpo de esa maldita y desquiciada bruja.

-Hermione, levita a Draco a una habitación.-La chica escuchaba como murmullos, como si alguien la llamara a la distancia pero la imagen del rostro de Bellatrix emocionada seguía frente a sus ojos. Podía escuchar su propia voz gritando que parara, sentía de nuevo el picor de las lágrimas escociendo sus ojos.

-Y desabrocha su ropa mientras preparo unas pociones.

Silencio. Ya no escuchaba, se rendía ante la loca. Giró la cabeza a un lado en señal de derrota y podía ver de nuevo un ápice de preocupación e impotencia en aquellos plateados ojos que se filtraban entre la sucia cabellera de su verduga.

¡Ahora niña!-Grito Narcissa al no ver respuesta de la castaña sacándola de golpe de aquellos recuerdos aun frescos mientras corría a la cocina.

-Sí.-Chilló Hermione todavía con el terror del recuerdo en la voz.

Tomo su varita de la mesilla del café y levitó el inconsciente cuerpo de Malfoy detrás de sí por las escaleras trastabillando en varias ocasiones haciendo que Draco casi tocara el suelo al romper el encantamiento cada que flaqueaba.

Las piernas no le funcionaban bien, las sentía débiles y cansadas por haber corrido para salvar su vida hacían unas cuantas horas.

 _Vamos, tú puedes. Solo un poco más._ Hermione se decía antes de dar cada paso. _Debes ser más rápida antes de que le provoques algo más a Malfoy._ No quería provocar ningún daño más al chico que, si bien no le agradaba mucho, la había salvado de los carroñeros.

Por fin llegó arriba y entre jadeos de cansancio se acercó a la primera puerta que encontró. Se recargó unos segundos sobre la puerta y giró el pomo aun sin abrirla.

 _Merlín. Por favor que sea un cuarto_. Rogaba la castaña.

Empujó la puerta que respondió con un quejumbroso rechinido y para su alivio una cama de edredón verde esmeralda apareció frente a sus ojos. Se metió a la habitación recargándose de las paredes para no caer y acostó a Draco sobre la cama para después dar unos cuantos pasos atrás.

 _Bien_. Bufó quitando un mechón de pelo que se había pegado a su cara por el sudor y las lágrimas, que había derramado inconscientemente, mientras miraba algo mareada hacia Malfoy _. Ahora hay que desvestirlo_.

Sin pensarlo más acercó rápido las manos a los botones de la negra camisa y desabrochó el primero, segundo… ter…tercero. La nívea piel del rubio platinado comenzaba a asomarse por entre la camisa.

A Hermione le comenzaron a temblar las manos.

Cuarto botón. Ahora se podía ver un poco de rubio vello adornando la blanca piel maravillando a la castaña de tal manera que terminó por quedarse quieta mirando con asombro la perfección de aquella piel que la invitaba a comprobar y palpar su suavidad.

 _Es tan..._ Alzó la vista del pecho de Draco, sintiéndose tímida pero a la vez con curiosidad, hasta llegar a su rostro cuyas facciones varoniles y angulosas estaban resaltadas por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Tragó en seco _._

Claro que no era la primera vez que veía a un chico con el torso desnudo. Muchas veces antes, cuando Ron y Harry terminaban sus prácticas de Quidditch, había visto a sus amigos refrescarse quitándose las playeras dejando que el aire secara el sudor. Además, varias veces los había desnudado y cambiado de nuevo cuando alguno sufría alguna lesión que los dejara inconscientes, ese era un trabajo al que estaba acostumbrada a hacer desde que la Señora Pomfrey se había cansado de tener como visitantes permanentes a los dos chicos y le encomendó a Hermione que los "preparara" mientras ella iba por el tratamiento.

-Argh.-Se quejó por lo bajo Malfoy aún sin despertar del todo sobresaltando a la chica que pegó un saltito junto a la cama.

 _Concéntrate Hermione. ¡Ya lo has hecho antes!_ Se reprendió _. Debes hacer esto rápido y sin pensar -o VER- demasiado._ Se decía moviendo la cabeza tratando de alejar la vergüenza que le daba haber sentido curiosidad por Draco Malfoy.

Ni siquiera la primera vez que cambió a Ron en la enfermería se había puesto así de nerviosa y curiosa.

Malfoy se removió en la cama adolorido. Un ligero rubor comenzaba a colorear las mejillas del chico indicando un aumento de temperatura. Se veía tan tierno y frágil en esos momentos para los ojos de la castaña.

-Sshhh. Ya estas bien.-Murmuró dulcemente al rubio que había entre abierto los ojos. Hermione pasó con duda la mano por la frente de Draco sintiendo la inminente fiebre que se apoderaba lentamente del chico.

-Huggh.-Se quejó abrazándose a sí mismo ignorando por completo las palabras antes dichas por la chica.

La castaña pudo ver en ese momento que el brazo ya no le sangraba, únicamente tenía sangre seca que aun dejaba ver la marca tenebrosa con un enorme corte que la dividía en dos justo por en medio a lo largo. El corte era limpio y recto como si hubiera sido hecho por el filo de una espada o un cuchillo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al imaginarse las posibles causas de ese corte. De repente algo llamó su atención, había algo distinto en aquella marca.

Recordaba haberla visto antes en el brazo de varios mortífagos. Todas eran totalmente negras pero la del chico ahora estaba adquiriendo un color plata mientras que alrededor se tornaba rojo y se movía la serpiente haciendo parecer como si de debajo de la piel hubiera gusanos o algún animal queriendo salir por el largo corte.

La castaña se inclinó más sobre Draco, quien se quejaba ahora mas alto, para estudiar mejor la marca. Le estaban dando unas irrefrenables ganas de tocar esa burbujeante piel. Sentía que si lo tocaba y sobaba la marca se calmaría.

Era estúpido pensar que esa era una solución para calmar a Draco. Hermione lo sabía. Sin embargo, alargó la mano deteniéndose justo antes de poder tocarlo viendo que la serpiente se movía con violencia como sabiendo las intenciones de la chica.

Se mordió la mejilla sopesando las consecuencias de tocar la marca y después, haciendo un lado las advertencias que su lógica le lanzaba para que se detuviera, continuó alargando el brazo hasta rozar con las yemas de sus dedos aquel pedazo de piel donde la serpiente se enroscó sobre si misma ante el contacto de una Hermione que caía al piso desmayada.

* * *

Hola! actualizando después de un tiempo XD

Espero me sigan y nos leamos después.

Besos!


	4. Sin rastro

When you were there

 _Capítulo 4: Sin rastro._

Narcissa Malfoy se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina preparando y mezclando ingredientes lo más rápido que sus manos podían pensando en que haría los días siguientes.

Para empezar, debía curar a su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que sin el debido tratamiento no podrían sanar las heridas tanto del brazo como del estómago, las cuales habían sido hechas por nada más y nada menos que su propio marido: Lucius Malfoy. Era un riesgo que debían tomar Draco y ella para mantenerlos a salvo. Y eso llevaba al siguiente punto de su trabajo, seguir manteniendo el poder entre los mortífagos sin que estos sospecharan nada.

Sería muy difícil ya que todos sabían que Daco era los ojos de su madre, incluso Voldemort había usado al rubio como rehén para mantener la fidelidad de la señora Malfoy. De ahora en adelante tendría que fingir dolor por la pérdida de su adorado hijo y a la vez odio por su traición. Ya tenía planeado como hacerlo. Mantener la cabeza gacha en todo omento, esconderse de vez en cuando detrás de su marido y derramar algunas lágrimas ante ciertas personas. Se escuchaba fácil en su mente pero en realidad ese plan tomaría bastante tiempo para que rindiera frutos.

Narcissa suspiró. A partir de ahora tendría que trabajar muy duro manteniendo escondidos y a salvo a esos dos.

La elegante mujer movía con gracias y lentitud uno de los cuatro calderos frente a ella cuyo contenido estaba casi listo cuando una oleada de energía sacudió ligeramente la casa.

Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-Draco.-El nombre de su hijo salió entre los labios de la mujer que se había quedado quieta y con los ojos bien abiertos en señal de alerta.- Merlín. Que no lo haya tocado.

Apago rápidamente el fuego delante de ella sirviendo enseguida en un vaso algo de la poción. Se dio la vuelta con ligereza, cruzó la sala con pasos sordos y subió a gran velocidad las escaleras. Esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

La marca estaba siendo inestable y las consecuencias de tocarla eran desconocidas incluso para los mortífagos. Hasta ahora la mujer había sido testigo de al menos cinco víctimas por tocar la marca en esas condiciones y todas habías sido diferentes, eso sí ninguna menos horrible que la anterior.

Llegó hasta la habitación cuya puerta estaba ligeramente abierta dejando escapar gemidos y se adentró mirando inmediatamente hacía el piso donde una inconsciente Hermione se encontraba tumbada aun con la mano sobre la cama.

-Madre.

-Draco.-La dama todavía desde la puerta miró preocupada cómo su hijo se removía del dolor en la cama mientras se abrazaba el brazo donde tenía la marca.

-La ha tocado.-Dijo apretando los dientes el chico aceptando el vaso que traía su madre. El dolor desapreció apenas dio el primer trago del espeso líquido marrón. Había sentido tanto dolor que casi quería arrancarse el brazo.- ¿Que le pasará, mamá?

-Necesitamos ver cómo reacciona.-Le respondió ansiosa mirando a los plateado ojos de su hijo.

 _¡Que no le pase nada, por favor!_ Se decía Draco. Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que le dolía.

-¿A caso no le advertiste que no la tocara? Sabes que es peligroso que alguien más toque la marca.- Se agachó Narcissa volviendo la vista a la chica y tocó la frete de la chica mientras la sostenía en brazos checando sus signos vitales.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Le dije que no la tocara!-exclamó nervioso alzando la voz. No podía recordar con claridad lo que había pasado después de llegar justo donde comenzaban las escaleras de entrada.

-Draco.-Dijo con tono de comprensión poniéndose de pie con Hermione en brazos. -Debes recordar si lo hiciste o no.- Le acarició el sedoso cabello como solo lo había hecho en la infancia de su hijo. Sabía que todo lo que le pasara a la chica su hijo se sentiría responsable por ello, sobre todo aquello que le hiciera un mal a la castaña.

Se estremeció el rubio con el contacto de su madre. Era como si Narcissa pudiera ver su mente y saber exactamente lo que le pasaba y pensaba. Algunas veces le intimidaba eso porque le hacía casi imposible el guardarle secretos a su madre pero otras le agradecía a Merlín la capacidad de su madre, sobre todo cuando urgentemente necesitaba de alguien que lo consolara y comprendiera.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se concentró.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

Draco podía respirar mejor y además podía observar a detalle aquellos ojos chocolate que solo había divisado en muy pocas ocasiones y en casi todas a distancia o por momentos lo justamente rápidos para apreciar la singular chispa característica de ella.

-Aún falta tu brazo.-Observó Hermione apartando la mirada de los hipnotizantes metales de Draco.

La chica estaba por tomarle el brazo para inspeccionarlo cuando Draco lo quitó rápidamente al tiempo que se arrinconaba en el sillón como un niño temeroso.

 _Estuvo cerca._ Se dijo.

-Eso sanará por si solo.-Su tono era frío.-No quiero que lo toques, oíste. _No debe tocarte. Recuérdalo Malfoy. Eres dañino para ella._ Se reprendió.

 _ ***Fin del Flash Back***_

-Lo hice.-Respondió ahora seguro tomando en brazos a Hermione que se acomodaba en el pecho del chico.

Draco miro el rostro de Hermione disculpándose con ella en silencio. Adoraba a esa chica más de lo que quería admitir y todo lo que a ella le pasaba repercutía en él al punto de alegrase al verla sonreír o sentirse morir cuando ella entristecía. Rozó con los labios la delicada frente de la castaña.

-Por ahora creo que está bien. Debemos dejarla dormir y la revisaré cuando despierte.-Le dijo Narcissa observando con asombro bien disimulado el gesto de su hijo. Siendo Malfoy no estaban acostumbrados a dar muestras de cariño incluso entre ellos.

El joven, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, metió en la cama el cuerpo de la chica con sumo cuidado y salieron las dos figuras. La más alta de ellas con paso tembloroso cerró la puerta en silencio. Mientras tanto los dedos de Hermione soltaron un débil destello plateado que iluminó la pequeña habitación por un momento.

* * *

Se acomodó los sucios anteojos y suspiró dejándose caer en una silla de madera que protestó con el peso del chico.

¿Cómo era posible que de nuevo la guerra estallara? ¿Qué no con la muerte de Voldemort terminaba todo? Kingsley lo había dejado solo en Grimmauld Place alegando que iría en busca de Hermione. Era la única que faltaba de sus amigos.

Los Weasley estaban apiñados en la cocina en un tenebroso silencio muy ajeno a la familia que normalmente eran una maraña de gritos y habladuría. Luna estaba en una de las habitaciones curando la cabeza de un muy demacrado Neville. Incluso Andrómeda Tonks estaba ahí con Teddy en brazos. Solo faltaba la castaña.

-Harry.-Ginny se dirigía a el con paso lento. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, se veía más delgada de lo normal y se abrazaba a si misma.

El chico la abrazó sentándola sobre sus piernas. Ginevra se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Ella, que en años anteriores brincaba de un lado a otro a su alrededor, hablaba por horas y casi siempre lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, actuaba completamente diferente. Callada, quieta. Solo iba y venía detrás de sus hermanos por los pasillos de la casa con el rostro obscurecido.

Al ojiverde le era imposible no sentir el molesto nudo apareciendo tortuosamente en su garganta cada que veía a la pelirroja acercarsele. Eso era el verdadero motivo que había llevado al chico a querer alejarse un tiempo de los Weasley. Ella le hacia recordar de primera mano todas las perdidas, todo lo perdido, toda la tortura.

 _Valiente saliste, Harry._ Se dijo con ironía soltando sin querer una fugaz sonrisa que desapareció antes de que Ginny pudiera notarla.

-¿Aun no sabes nada de Herms?- su voz se abrió paso entre los pensamientos de Harry con un tono débil, suave, lastimado.

-No. Aún no.

Ginny tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos para que este la viera. Había notado la indiferencia que últimamente tenía el chico hacía ella poniéndola más triste, si es que eso se podía.

Harry alzo el rostro más no la mirada. La tenía bien clavada en el suelo como si en ese frío pedazo de piso pudiera ver algo que le dijera donde estaba aquella castaña de risos ahora controlados que tanto lo preocupaba.

-Mirame.-Exigió con delicadeza la pelirroja.-Harry mírame.-Tenía que saber lo que su chico sentía verdaderamente.

El ojiverde seguía ignorarla. En serio que no podía. _Por Merlín, Harry Potter. Si sigues ignorándola Hermione se enojará y terminarás lastimándo más a Ginny. ¿No quieres eso ,cierto?_

Respiró profundo tragándose el nudo que se le estaba formando y miró los hinchados ojos de su novia.

-Se que no... Es que...- Su voz salía rasposa como si se le hubieran oxidado las cuerdas vocales.

¿ _Que tratas de decirle Potter? Has ignorado a tu propia novia incluso cuando vez que sufre. ¡Ni siquiera has intentado acercarte a consolarla desde que llegó!_

 _-_ Perdón Ginny es solo...-Suspiró. -El que no encontremos a Herm me pone ansioso. Todos estamos aquí menos ella. No quisiera perder a alguien más.

Ginny lo miró. Sabía que había algo más en esas palabras, algo que no quería decirle mas se le antojó conformarse con las palabras de su amado. Era de esperarse que el chico, o cualquier otra persona, estuviera preocupado por la castaña. Eran inseparables ellos dos. Incluso un tiempo medio colegio había pensado que tenían alguna relación más allá de la amistad, cosa que su hermano Ron se encargó de desmentirles.

Un remolino de escombros y polvo revolvió el cabello de los novios dejando ver enseguida a un muy sucio Kingsley.

-Chico.-Aun mareado y agitado se acerco a Harry llendose algo de lado. -No hay ni rastro de tu amiga.

-¡Debes buscar otra vez!- Oh no. No permitiría que ese hombre se diera por vencido con su amiga. -Vuelve otra vez. Debe estar en algún lado.-Ordenó al hombre quien se cruzó de brazos ya bastante molesto.

LLevaba cinco veces que iba y regresaba de Hogwarts. No había rastro alguno de la chica sabelotodo amiga de Harry y este último se había encaprichado en regresarlo todas las veces hasta encontrarla.

-¡Ya basta!-Gruñó interrumpiendo el monólogo de Harry que lo miró con ojos desorbitados.-¡Harry Potter ya me cansaste! No encontraré nada del paradero de la señorita Granger. -Harry boqueo como pez para hablar. -¡No por regresar por sexta vez, como quieres que haga, lo encontraré! ¡Ni una huella, ni olor ni nada!

-¿No hay rastro?.-Murmuro Ginny con los ojos humedeciéndole otra vez abrazando a Harry por la cintura quedando debajo de su brazo. El chico solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo.

Kingsley relajó su profundo ceño sintiéndose culpable de lastimar y asustar a la frágil pelirroja.

-No.-Dijo lentamente. Se acercó a ambos chicos con suavidad que se conviertieron ante sus ojos en dos pequeños niños que debía proteger.

Ginny apretó más a Harry al ver al gigantezco hombre incarse para quedar a su nivél

-Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Hola corazones. ¿Cómo han estado? Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño trabajo que les presento.

Un pequeño anuncio:

Comenzaré clases este lunes y no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Les pido que me entiendan y tengan paciencia que no pienso dejar de escribir esta loquera que salió de mi cabeza.

Un beso y asegúrense de sonreír todos los días!

 **Isis Snape:** Hola! Me haces feliz como lombriz al decirme que te encanta esta historia :) Un poco largo este cap ¿no? Lo que sucede es que fue por tí que mi imaginación se activo y mis dedos escribieron, y escribieron y escribieron sin darme cuenta. Al menos una de tus sospechas quedó cancelada. En cuanto a Hermione será el siguiente capítulo nena. Espero satisfacerte con esta nueva entrega. Besos!


	5. Ataduras

When you were there

Capítulo 5: Ataduras

-Hermione. Quiero que comprendas.- La chica no lograba procesar bien lo dicho por la mujer frente a ella.

Se removió en la mullida silla blanca del comedor. Mirando con incomprensión a la rubia dama que le pedía su entendimiento para con eso que ni siquiera tenía pies y cabeza, era como si a la señora Malfoy le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo entenderla.- Inclinó la cabeza de lado dejando que sus desordenados rizos cayeran sobre su hombro. Una lágrima resbalo sin consentimiento de aquellos chocolates ojos bien abiertos.

-Hermione...- Narcissa suspiró con paciencia.- La guerra estalló de nuevo.-Tomó las manos de la chica con sutileza tanteando dubitativa hasta donde la dejaría llegar aquella chica.- Y necesito que ... cuides de mi hijo por un tiempo.

Narcissa le acababa de explicar a la chica de manera general todo lo sucedido desde el hechizo creado por los mortífagos hasta cuando Draco regresó a por ella, al menos lo que sabía desde hacía ya casi una semana. Después de que los dos jóvenes llegaran ahí y que Draco se agravará por las heridas la mujer no había podido regresar al lado de su marido para seguir con el plan ya que Hermione no había despertado en cinco días hasta ahora. La rubia sabía que debía regresar si no los demás sospecharían y todo se vendría abajo, esperaba que la chica reaccionara y aceptara ayudarlos de buena manera porque si se negaba aún así no podría irse del lugar.

-¿Y ... mis amigos?, ¿cómo que estalló...- Se aparto dela mesa haciendo un chirrido con la silla.- Es que...

 _No, esto... ¡esto es una mentira! ¡No puede ser otra cosa!_ Pensaba a castaña mirando su alrededor con desesperación. Era ilógico para la chica pensar en que todo el tiempo de búsqueda con Harry, la lucha en Hogwarts y todos los muertos y heridos habían sido casi en vano, había sido un desperdicio. ¿Qué los mortífagos no habían tenido suficiente soportando a ese maldito psicópata que los torturaba con tal de proteger su estúpido ego de clases "puras"?

-Harry y tus amigos supongo estarán bien.- Habló calmada Narcissa pero se notaba un dejo de lamento en la firme voz.

-¿Supone?-Hermione clavó la mirada llena de rabia en la dama que seguía en su silla bien derecha y sin flaquear ante la chica. Era de esperarse ninguna reacción por parte de la señora después de haber soportado a alguien tan oscuro y atemorizante como Voldemort.- ¡¿y así quiere que le ayude?! ¿en serio?- Estalló moviendo sus rizos.

-Como dije.-Habló lento. No le gustaba el camino que seguía la conversación.- No he sabido nada más desde hace cinco días. Pero uno de mis conocidos había dado de manera baja advertencias a la orden desde antes de la lucha.

-¿Disculpe? Con lo que me dice menos quiero ayudar. No soy estúpida para confiar en sus conocidos.- Soltó Hermione con repudio.

-¡No te atrevas a pensar que somos idiotas, niña!- Se levantó Narcissa harta, no dejaría que la chica llegara a ser grosera y leyendo su rostro advertía que la castaña estaba a segundos de hacerlo si no la detenía. Caminó hasta quedar de frente a la chica que no respondió nada al sopesar las palabras de Narcissa.- Una de las virtudes de los sangre pura es su fidelidad. ¿O acaso olvidas como mis conocidos siguieron hasta la muerte al señor tenebroso?-Rememoró a su hermana.- Cuando damos nuestra palabra nunca la rompemos.- Siseo en el rostro de la chica apretándole el brazo.- Y ellos me la dieron.

-Su palabra es una...- Hermione gruñía entre dientes dispuesta a mostrar su lengua mordaz.

-Tanto defendías la igualdad de sangre diciendo que no hay diferencias entre nosotros pero ahora insistes en diferenciarnos.- Entre cerró los azulados ojos con odio alzando inquisidora una ceja.- Eres idéntica a mi, a mi hijo...- A Hermione le cosquillearon los dedos sobresaltándola.- A los sangre pura... -Continuaba Narcissa.- ¡Defiende tus palabras si te crees tan honorable!- Le gritó por último a Hermione.

Hermione dio tres pasos atrás con la boca formando un perfecto círculo... Era cierto. Apenas cabía en cuenta que había dicho en toda su vida que nadie era más que nadie y ahora la señora le estaba haciendo tragarse sus palabras. Además, después de escuchar que era igual a Draco algo había hecho temblar los duros muros de su mente dejándose caer para rebelarse lo intransigente que estaba siendo.

-Si te sientes capaz de creer en ti misma por que no en nosotros.- El veneno llenaba los labios de la elegante mujer que miraba desafiante a la castaña con su característico mentón elevado.- Mi hijo te salvó la vida y yo te cuide estos días, ahora demuestra que puedes hacer lo mismo, prueba que tu corazón y el mío pueden ser igual de piadosos.- Dijo con voz más calmada pidiendo comprensión.

-Lo haré.- La voz le salió cansada y baja. Alzó la mirada algo vencida ante la mujer.- Pero también necesito su palabra... un trato.- Un destello cruzó sus ojos.

-Bien.- No esperaba algo como un trato, tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea pero de eso a exaltarse de nuevo con la chica por la que su hijo moría prefería acceder y mostrar limitadamente sus sentimientos de aprecio por la chica. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero... ajum.- Se aclaró la garganta sopesando en cómo proseguir.- Necesito varias cosas...

-Yo también.- Cortó la señora Malfoy.- Ambas partes necesitamos varias cosas, no solo una. Si gustas.- Prosiguió a no ver respuesta de la chica.- Las iremos diciendo con el tiempo.- La tensión se había desvanecido paulatinamente permitiendo a las mujeres regresar al punto de comodidad con el que la conversación había dado comienzo.- Dime tu primer petición.- Hermione frunció el ceño contrariada.- Yo ya dije la mía.- Dijo liberando una pequeña y encantadora risa que disimuló rápidamente.- Vamos querida.- La incitó Narcissa reprimiendo el tomar la mano de la chica.- Para cerrar esta atadura.

-Información.- Dijo Hermione seria después de un rato.- Busque sobre Harry.

* * *

Los ojos le ardían al sentir el vaho del agua caliente de la infusión que tenía en sus manos. Era de lavanda, menta y manzanilla. Se lo había dado Molly momentos antes dándole un fuerte abrazo y llorando un rato en su hombro diciendo entre murmullos y gemidos algo de lo que Harry solo logró distinguir el nombre de Fred, lo sientos, mi hijo y Ginny.

 _Ginny_. Esa pequeña palabra se quedo flotando en sus pensamientos. Tan breve, ligera. Esa palabra que pertenecía a su novia,que le hacia sentir tantas cosas y no precisamente alegres como quisiera. Desde aquel día en que Kingsley les gritó y asustó más a la pelirroja no la había visto. No quería verla, no podía y no debía por su propio bien y el de Ginny.

En realidad no había querido estar con nadie en esa semana. Los demás iban y venían con sendas sombras de tristeza que hacían parecer a la casa más oscura de lo que ya por si sola era e ignorando a casi todos y todo a su alrededor incluyendo claro a Harry quien no tuvo de otra más que sumirse en silencio pensando, solo pensando.

Mientras que el chico meditaba una y otra ves sobre el posible paradero de la castaña, una figura delgaducha y maltrecha bajaba por las escaleras con pasos lentos y pesados que, si bien hacían un ruido sordo bastante alto cada que el chico bajaba un escalón, para impresión del joven no hicieron mella en el chico de anteojos que siguió tomando pequeños sorbos de la taza entre sus manos.

-¡Neville!- Sonrió al ver al maltrecho chico que terminaba de bajar las escaleras por primera vez desde que llegaron después de que éste carraspeara para llamar su atención. El chico había estado muy grave gracias a las heridas que recibió cuando estalló el muro en el retomo de la guerra en aquel jardín donde Harry y Hermione instantes antes había estado hablando del futuro.

-¡Hola!- Dijo alegremente palmeando el hombro del ojiverde.- Ya puedo caminar.-Dijo ensanchando la sonrisa mientras se sentaba con dificultad al lado de Harry que lo ayudó. Como siempre Neville quería romper el ambiente pesado y gris, estaba ya harto de la bruma espesa y triste que se cernía en la casa.

-Lo veo.- Dijo Harry feliz por su amigo, al menos lo más feliz que podía estar. Era asombroso percatarse de lo mucho que había extrañado hablar con alguien aparte de Kingsley respondiendole negativas cada que preguntaba sobre su castaña.- También te ha salido rubor en las mejillas como a una chica apenada.- Se bufó del chico a su lado quien le dio un leve empujón de camaradería.

-¿Celoso, Potter?- Siguió el juego.

-¿De qué? ¿de parecer una niña o de necesitar ayuda para sentarme?- Respondió sonriéndole.- Prefiero quedarme así, gracias.

Ambos soltaron algunas risas antes de quedarse serios y en silencio, dejando que algunas pisadas en la cocina y rechinidos de puertas se apropiaran del ruido en la casa.

-¿Que te preocupa, Harry?- La voz de Neville sobresaltó al niño-que-vivió.

Harry volvió la mirada del suelo para ver a su amigo simulando confusión mas esa mascara solo duró unos segundos. Hermione ya le había dicho que era malo fingiendo sus sentimientos porque por más que quería ocultar sus emociones su rostro siempre los reflejaba a pesar de que se esforzara. _Ahh Hermione._ Pensó apesadumbrado. No quería verse débil o necesitado ante los demás pero sabía que debía desahogar su preocupación con alguien. Había pensado en días anteriores en hablar sobre ello con Ron de manera inconsciente pero un segundo después y para su pesar sabía que en esos momentos su mejor amigo necesitaba más apoyo de su parte que él de su pelirrojo camarada.

Inspiró profundo tragando saliva para desbaratar el nudo de la garganta. Su cuerpo le exigía a gritos sacar todas sus angustias confesandolas a alguien y ese alguien podía ser Neville.

-Hermione.- Las palabras suspendidas como partículas de polvo.- Ella... ella me preocupa.-Tartamudeo antes de sorber su taza cuyo contenido se encontraba ya frío.

Neville se le quedó viendo preocupado midiendo y estudiando el rostro de aquel chico que siempre admiró por su seguridad, ingenio y valentía. Lo atolondraba ver flaquear a su ídolo y e daba impotencia de no poder ayudarlo. Para Neville era un calvario el saberse inútil para ayudar aunque bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así al ser torpe en su infancia. Tenía cierto don para meterse en problemas incluso cuando se esforzara para ser de ayuda a alguien siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas un desastre. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó su atención empujando de nuevo a Harry.

-¿Kingsley no ha descubierto algo?

El ojiverde meneó la negra cabeza en negativa pasando después las manos por el cabello en señal de desespero.

-¿Creo...- Neville se frotó las sienes tratando de recordar algo. Debido a algunos golpes en la cabeza recordaba muy poco del día del re-estallido de la guerra.- Creo que Luna fue la última en verla.

-¿En serio?-Exclamó el ojiverde mirándolo atónito y esperanzado.

-Si.- Dudo Neville con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.- Recuerdo... recuerdo que Luna me mencionó algo de Hermione antes de que te encontráramos con Kingsley.

Harry se levantó de un salto comenzando a subir las escaleras dejando a Neville hablando al vacío. Tenía que encontrar a Luna. Dio vueltas por aquí y por allá buscando a la pequeña rubia sin éxito. Estaba acabando de decidirse por preguntarle a Molly sobre Luna cuando unos fríos dedos rosaron el cuello del chico haciendo que brincara como gato asustado.

-¡Luna!- Exclamó el ojiverde al ver la propietaria de aquel gélido toque. La chica solo sonrió con su característica mirada perdida.

-Me buscabas ¿cierto?

Harry abrió los ojos timorato. Apreciaba a es locuaz bruja pero a veces le daba escalofríos estar con ella. Aquella chica podía aparentar estar perdida en su propio mundo pero extrañamente para Harry, cuando éste la necesitaba, ella siempre tenía una respuesta a sus dudas.

-¿Cómo...- Boqueó atolondrado todavía.- Si, Luna. Es sobre...

-Hermione.- Dijo con su voz suave completando la frase del chico.

-Este... si. Neville dijo...

-Si, Harry. Fui yo la última persona que la vio.- Interrumpió de nuevo. Otro escalofrío cruzó la espalda del chico.

Unos pasos se escucharon y la voz gruesa de Kingsley resonó acercándose a donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Harry sintió de nuevo los gélidos dedos de la chica hacerse con su muñeca siendo después jalado por la rubia hasta un cuartucho de limpieza quedando a ciegas logrando ver exclusivamente una sombra clara que evidentemente era el cabello rubio cenizo de Luna.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Preguntó intrigado Harry con la vista más acostumbrada a la negrura.

-Por el momento solo tú y yo podemos saber esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que por el momento no estoy segura de lo que significa lo que vi...

* * *

Hola! jojojo lo se... soy una mala persona por no subir tan seguido el capítulo. De verdad lo siento pero eso de tener examen todos lo días, estar en el hospital a las 6:00 am cuatro días a la semana y llegar a casa las 7:00 pm a preparar la lección del día siguiente no es nada bonito, ahora agréguenle el hecho de que me trabé en el comienzo del capítulo T.T de verdad que lamento la tardanza.

Pero basta de compadecerme. Espero que ustedes estén muy bien y que todos los días se levanten con mucho optimismo.

 **Isis Snape:** hola hermosa! aquí estoy dando señales de vida después de mucho tiempo. Me siento muy mal por hacerlos esperar T.T jaja hasta prefiero que me presiones un poco para que actualice y yo no sea la que termine siendo Voldy XD Me haces muy feliz cada que veo tus comentarios :3 y uff que bueno que te gustó el largo del cap anterior porque tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado pesado para leer. En cuanto a Hermione iré despacito en el tema porque asfskdfskf tienen muchas cosas que pasar. Bueno corazón, espero leerte pronto! Besos

 **ANN M. DIXON:** Hola y bienvenida :) Me halagas mucho al escribir tan bonitas cosas en tan pocas líneas. Trataré de subir seguido pero no prometo nada. Cuidate y espero estés muy bien!


End file.
